Operation:Ocean Rescue
by JennThePoMLover2005
Summary: After Skipper gets stung by a jellyfish and gets rescued, the Penguins must stop a mysterious species of crabs from taking over the world with the help from the Octonauts. Will they defeat the crabs and bring the unknown island back to normal, or will the crabs win and make the Earth a disaster?


**Hello! After a long time (I believe), there's finally another Octonauts crossover story. And it's a Penguins Of Madagascar and Octonauts crossover story! If you're not familiar with any of these shows, watch it. Hope you like the** **story!**

* * *

Chapter 1-On the Island

"Skipper's Log:0200 hours. I am with my men on an unknown island which has not been yet discovered by humans. The weather's nice, a little humid. And the island is huge! My men and I-" Skipper said.

"Skippah, there's no need to do a log on this island" Private interrupted.

"Alright, Private! I'll stop the log now!" Skipper yelled, pressing a button on his recorder.

The Penguins looked down at the chocolate brown sand on the island. Kowalski picked up a sample. He sniffed it, licked it a tiny bit, then touched it with his flipper.

"This isn't normal sand at all!" Kowalski said.

"What do you mean?" Skipper asked Kowalski.

"It smells and tastes like...decomposed crabs" Kowalski replied.

"Eww!" Private yelled in disgust.

The Penguins decided to further explore the island. They walked around the part of the island they're on. Skipper suddenly looked up.

"White coconuts?" Skipper asked.

"Huh?" the other penguins asked Skipper.

"This palm tree has white coconuts!" Skipper said, surprised.

"Weird" Kowalski said.

"Boys, let's go fishing" Skipper said.

"Where should we go fishing?" Private asked.

"At the ocean near the island! The fish here might be weird as well, but I hope it's delicious" Skipper replied.

The Penguins hopped in their rowboat. They rowed to over 100 feet away from the island. They began to fish. Suddenly, Skipper gets pulled back.

"Whoa! I caught a fish!" Skipper said.

Skipper pulled his fishing rod back. Suddenly, a jelly fish comes out of the water, caught in the hook. It pushes Skipper into the water.

"Ahh!" Skipper screamed.

Skipper lands in the ocean. He tries swimming up, but the jellyfish pushes him down further into the ocean. Skipper gets out of the grip of the jellyfish, attempting to fight the jellyfish. He throws punches and kicks at the bulb of the jellyfish. Suddenly, the jellyfish lifts up one of it's tentacles. Skipper continues fighting until he is suddenly stung by the jellyfish. He passes out, sinking down. Little did Skipper know that a polar bear would rescue him and bring him to an underwater headquarters.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the island, the other Penguins wait and wait for Skipper.

"When is Skippah going to return?" Private asked.

"Not sure" Kowalski responded.

Everyone sighed, waiting for Skipper to come back.

* * *

"Captain, I spotted a weird island in the Atlantic ocean" Dashie said to Captain Barnacles.

"Cap, the island has chocolate brown sand, snow white coconuts, and pitch black crabs" Tweak said to Barnacles.

"Jumping jellyfish!" Shellington yelled in fear, looking at the screen of the ocean near the island.

The Octo-crew looked at the screen of the ocean near the island. They saw a flat-headed penguin unconscious on the ocean floor.

"Sound the Octo-aler-" Barnacles began.

"No! Not this time! This is really urgent! Go! Go save him!" Tweak said to Barnacles.

Barnacles sighed.

"Alright. But if I ever need your help, I'll sound the Octo-Alert" he said.

"Yes, captain!" Dashie said.

Barnacles summoned a vehicle, then hopped in the driver's seat. He started up the vehicle, the window closing and the vehicle going underwater.

He drove the vehicle until he found the unconscious penguin on the sea floor.

"There it is!" he said to himself.

He got out of the vehicle, swimming down to where the penguin is. He picked it up, bringing it inside the vehicle. Barnacles put the penguin on an emergency bed, then sat in the driver's seat, starting up the vehicle and driving it to headquarters.

* * *

**Oh my! Poor Skipper! Good thing someone is bringing him to a medic! I do not own The Penguins of Madagascar or The Octonauts! Please like, review, and favorite this story!**


End file.
